User talk:Starteen*
Welcome! Hi Starteen* -- we're excited to have Homestar Runner Fanstuff Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro CG is here. Ban him now! --This Is SPARTA!!!' 01:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You forgot to unban Sonic Smash. He never really did send those links to CG. He's asking me for you to unban him. --This Is SPARTA!!!' 01:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) OK, YOU! LISTEN UP PLEASE! OK, YOU! LISTEN UP PLEASE! I DID send a link of 4chan.org to Umbreon. You know why? 4CHAN is troll heaven. He was acting like a complete sissy - he insulted my friend calling him an "Asshole", telling him to "Screw himself", and a whole lot of other things. I sent him to 4chan in hopes that he'd realize that the world isn't sunshine and lolipops and that he'd grow up and toughen up. 4chan is indeed a porn site, but only parts of it. The parts that are are CLEARLY marked, so you aren't going to hit with porn in your face. The hilarious part about all this is the fact that he insulted my friend because he said "Lol". Yep. He said "lol" and Umbreon shot all of this at him. He immediatly begins insulting me without end, calling me a "pedophile" and "fucker". He's gotten into MULTIPLE arguments on SWF. He has something that makes him overreact to EVERYTHING. Literally EVERYTHING. He's even put some inappropriate content in our chat before *Basically trying to get sex going in a RP* and he godmodded, too. All of this, combined with the fact you banned me without even making the slightest attempt to discuss it with me, or even give a reason WHY you banned me, has made me just a BIT upset, to say the least. The fact that you're ignoring the not one, but two people, telling you to unban me is outrageous and is a horrible reflection on SWF's image that makes me wonder if all the admins there will simply ban people without asking questions first. If you aren't going to unban me, just at least try to get some contact with me and tell me THE ROYAL HECK WHY. =/... I'm sorry about basically flaming you earlier, Kit. I was just a bit angry and I don't think I realized that I may have offended you. SonicSmash 15:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) lol, Thanks! Expect my H*R fanfic in a little while... --This Is SPARTA!!!' 18:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ummm Why was I banned from SFW? I didn't do anything wrong. Chris Talk to 12 ' Yeah? --This Is 'SPARTA!!!' 22:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean....? --This Is SPARTA!!!' 22:14, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sorry it took me a while, I was doing the technical stuff for a play at my church. --This Is SPARTA!!!' 01:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Wow, this is an honor! Thanks alot for your trust! --This Is SPARTA!!!' 13:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Kewl&Thanx! What does he look like?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 18:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Okee Dokee.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 19:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hiya! its meeeeee! dont mind my username XD i just wanted to sound cool. if you dont know who i am, then just think the opposite of my username ;)SaddenedDarkness 23:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC)